The Strip Read 'positive'
by ya-ninny
Summary: A story made up of roleplay between Zomily Deschanel and 50 Shades Of Booth. It starts with Brennan finding out she's pregnant and what may occur during this journey. Brennan - 50 Shades Of Booth Booth - Zomily Deschanel
1. Chapter 1

This is made up from role play therefore it is from both Booth and Brennan's view.

Co-written by 50 shades of Booth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

* * *

Brennan is sitting on the toilet holding a pregnancy test, she looks down and it says 'Positive' she sighs. Vincent had only died a couple of weeks ago. She and Booth had only been in a relationship for six weeks. She hears her phone bleep with a text. It's from Booth. Meanwhile, Booth is at the diner. He hasn't heard from Brennan in a while and is slightly worried. He had popped into the _Jeffersonia_n earlier to see if she was alright and to his surprise she wasn't there. Brennan was always working so this was very unusual. As he began to drink his coffee he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Everything OK Bones, you wasn't in the lab earlier?" he typed and sent it to Brennan. He stared at his phone, waiting for a reply...

Brennan sighs and then she looks at the phone. She looks at his text and then she replies to him "I'm at the doctors. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I will be at the lab soon okay?" She debates whether to send it, but eventually hits send.

Booth's phone lights up and he immediately grabbed it from in front of him and opened the message. Panic stuck his face. "Why did she go to the doctors? Why didn't she tell me? What's going on?" He began to think the worst. Starting to worry, Booth dialed Brennan's number and waited for an answer.

Brennan smiles as she sees Booth calling her. She knows that he is panicking and she is still in the waiting room. She looks around nervously. She presses answer and then she says "Hello, Booth." She smiles.

Booth hears a voice, he sighs in relief. "Bones, what's going on, why are you at the doctors, is everything alright? I'm worried about you!" Booth is nervous for an answer as he fears it will be bad. He debates in his head two situations: it isn't serious which is why she didn't tell him or it's very serious and she doesn't want him to worry. He waits impatiently for a reply.

Brennan laughs softy and she says "Don't worry Booth, just calm down; I'm fine. I will be finished at the doctors in about an hour, I will call you afterwards and I will see where the case is, OK?" The nurse comes out "Dr Temperance Brennan?" They both hear the nurse. "I'm sorry Booth but I have to go now. I will call you after."

Booth hangs up the phone. He is concerned; Brennan was very vague. She is usually very thorough when she speaks, something was definitely wrong. Booth takes a sip of coffee and tries to keep his mind off it. He knows it won't do him well to worry but he can't help it. He picks up his phone and sends a text to Brennan. "I love you Bones."

He finishes the rest of his coffee and leaves to go back to his office. "Sweets is the best person to talk about this to" he thinks and heads over to find him.

Brennan smiles as she reads the text. She feels bad that she has not told him. She is sitting in the doctor's office. "Excuse me? Could you please ring my partner for me?" The doctor nods and she gives the doctor his phone number. They both wait for him to pick up.

Just as Booth pulls up at the traffic lights he notices his phone is ringing; it's an unknown number. He pulls over and answers the phone. "Hello?" he says inquisitively. He hears the voice on the other end of the phone, it's the doctor. He said he is with Dr Temperance Brennan and he wants him to come in and talk. Booth begins to panic; he spins his car around and rushes straight to the doctors. "What is going on?" he thought.

Brennan waits for Booth to turn up. She is so nervous that she is shaking. She feels like she is going to be sick. She slowly takes a deep breath to calm down. "It isn't good for her baby" she thinks. The doctor senses her panic and gives her an oxygen pump to prevent a panic attack. They both hear a knock and Brennan jumps, breathing in the air faster and faster. The doctor says "Come in Agent Booth!"

When Booth arrives he rushes up to the reception table and pleads to know where Brennan is, he keeps saying over and over "my bones, I need my bones" the receptionist doesn't understand and tells Booth to calm down. Eventually Booth calms down and manages to construct a sentence, "I'm- is Temperance- No, Dr Temperance Brennan, is she here? Where is she?" He is told to take a seat a wait to be called in. Just a Booth goes to sit down he hears a call to come in. He runs in to the doctor's office and sees Brennan sitting there, opposite him. He grabs her gentle hands. "Bones what the hell is going on? What is this?" The doctor tells him to sit down and he does.

Brennan looks at Booth and she feels stupid that she made him worry like that. She holds his hands tightly as he sits down. She looks at his face again. All she can see is panic and the doctor notices this as well. "Don't worry, Agent Booth. Please calm down or you will need the oxygen mask that Doctor Brennan has on her face." He tries to joke about it but then this makes Booth worry even more as he notices the mask on her face. Brennan looks at him and she speaks though the mask. "I'm okay Booth, I just panicked."

Booth sat down, still in panic. He had begun to calm until he realized Brennan was wearing an oxygen mask. "What's that on your face?" He knew what it was but he was confused to why she was wearing it. "It must be really bad news" he thought starting to worry even more. The doctor began calming booth down, Booth didn't feel it necessary for him to where an oxygen mask as the doctor recommended. He suddenly realised the doctor was joking, trying to lighten the mood. Booth squeezes out a small smile to show he was calm. He knew that nobody would tell him anything unless he was calm. He looks up at Brennan and smiled and then moves his focus to the doctor. "What's going on" he says sweetly.

The doctor smiles as Booth tries to put in a calm face. The doctor looks at Booth, "Dr Brennan here, is pregnant." he looks at Booth and Brennan starts to panic again. She thinks to herself that he wouldn't want another child out of wedlock. She looks down at the floor. She doesn't know why she chose for him to be here. "He doesn't want the baby. Who would ever want a baby with me?" She thinks to herself and realizes that the doctor just told Booth that she is pregnant. She holds her breath as she waits.

Booth hears the words coming out of the doctor's mouth but they aren't processing in his brain. He stares at the doctor, confused. He doesn't speak. "She is pregnant" the doctor repeats. Finally the words put themselves together in his head. He's turns his head to look at Brennan and slightly squeezes her hand. "Pregnant?" He whispers and a big smile appears and his entire face lit up.

Brennan looks at him. Then she notices the smile on his face. She gently looks at him and kisses him passionately and then she looks deeply into his eyes. "I'm pregnant!" She nervously giggles and laughs and she hugs him tightly whispering in his ear "A baby Booth!"

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like all his dreams were coming true in that one moment. "I'll leave you two to it" the doctor exclaims and walks out of his office, leaving Booth and Brennan alone. "How do you feel, are you alright? I was so worried, I thought you were ill." He pauses and looks at her. He places his hand on her stomach, "I can't believe this is happening. This is going to be amazing; we are going to have a baby, Bones!" Booth can't hide his excitement and it all comes rushing out at once. He jumps up out of his chair and pulls Brennan up with him. "Let go out, somewhere nice, to celebrate!"

Brennan smiles at Booth as she sees his reaction. "I feel great, I feel amazing!" she giggles and she leans into him as he puts his hand on her stomach. "Where shall we celebrate? It's just a shame that I can't have a glass of wine!" She puts her hand on his where it rests on her stomach. They walks out of the hospital and then they walks to the car and they get into the car and then she shivers and she says "Its freezing isn't it?"

Booth laughs, "Bones, it's 70 degrees! Why don't we go out to eat, some place fancy?" Booth starts the engine and slowly pulls away from the doctors. His smile still hasn't left his face. All he can think about is "a family… with Bones." He had never been this happy before. It was only 3 o'clock so they had a lot of time before dinner, "do you want to go back to the lab or- "

Brennan smiles. "I want to go around Angela and Hodgins house. I want to see how they are doing!" She kisses his cheek and she says to him "You can't stop smiling can you?" She shakes her head and then she says to him before he could reply "You do know that we can't tell everyone yet right?" She looks at Booth seriously, "Not because I don't want everyone to know, it's because I still could have a miscarriage and if I do, I don't want everyone knowing it OK?" She kisses his hand and then they are outside Angela and Hodgins home. They get out of the car. "Hang on for a minute Booth", Brennan groans and holds her stomach, "I suddenly don't feel too good." She takes a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth's face went pale and his smile dropped to the floor. He had pulled over and was standing on the pavement outside Angela and Hodgins house, holding Brennan up. He looked a Brennan's face, her eye's showing her pain. "Let's get you to a hospital" he says as calmly as possible. He didn't want to panic her.

Brennan shakes her head, she takes deep breaths and then she says "I'm okay now, I think it was just morning sickness and blocked up wind. I think I need to use Angela's toilet." She rubs her stomach gently and then she kisses Booth and she sees that he is still panicked. "Hey, why are you still panicked for huh? I'm okay, if I wasn't I would tell you okay?" She smiles. "It's just a stomach ache. You worry wart! Did I get that right?" She pulls him to her and they knock on the door and then Angela comes out "Sweetie! I didn't know you two were coming here today!" She smiles brightly and she hugs Brennan tightly. Brennan laughs and hugs her back just as tightly. "Please come in." Angela says pushing them inside. Brennan walks in and says "Angie? Can I use your toilet please? I have a little bit of an upset stomach." Angela smiles.

Booth keeps an eye on Brennan as he is really worried about her. Just before the little mishap she mentioned miscarriage which made his very uneasy. "Is she alright?" Angela says, a concern look upon her face. "I think so, we just popped over to say hi and stop you from worrying since you wasn't at work."  
Angela laughs, "me from worrying, you were going crazy!" Booth gives her an uncertain eye roll and walks in the direction of the toilet to check if Brennan is alright. "Are you alright in the Bones?" There's no answer. "Bones? Hey! Are you OK?" Silence. Booth bangs on the door. No answer. "I'm coming in." Booth opens the door and sees Brennan lying on the floor, sweat dripping down her face, her checks as red as fire but the rest of her face is white.

Brennan is mumbling on the floor. She feels faint and dizzy, she doesn't know if it is the pregnancy or not. She hears Booth banging on the door, she sighs in relief and she hears the panic and worry in his voice then she hears him walk in. She looks up and sees Booth standing there, panicked and worried. Someone shouts for an ambulance. "Who is that?" She wonders, she slowly gets up off the floor, trying to sits on one of the sides of the bathtub. She is doubled over. She looks up at Booth and she says "What's happening to me?"

Angela hears and comes running in, "Call an Ambulance!" she shouted to Hodgins and she rushes out of the room. Booth helps Brennan to her feel but she is extremely light-headed and can't stand. He holds her in his arms and whispers "everything is going to be OK, don't worry." Angela comes back with a cool glass of water and hands it to Brennan whilst Booth dabs her forehead with a towel.

Brennan moans as she feels Booth dab the wet towel against her head, she leans into it. She hears Angela running around and panicking waiting for the ambulance. She holds onto Booth tightly as if she is holding onto him for dear life. She takes deep breaths, she doesn't know what to do. She is trying not to make Booth worry, she leans into him and they hear Angela scream "She's up there! Please help her!" They both hear the paramedics run upstairs. She slowly looks up and she sees them. They take her temperature and blood pressure. "What's her name?" They ask Booth, they feel Brennan's head. "Judging by her HCG in her blood levels, she is six weeks pregnant. Am I right?" The other one looks at Booth.

The loud footsteps of the paramedics increased as they got closer and closer; thump, thump, thump. The sound trembles as it passes through Booth's ears. Only an hour ago, everything in Booth's life was perfect and it seemed to be crumbling at his feet. "Dr Temperance Brennan" Booth replied when the paramedics asked for her name. Angela was watch from the door, eyes wide with worry. When the doctors mentioned Brennan being pregnant, it suddenly became reality. "Six weeks pregnant" he thinks and terrible thoughts rush through his mind. "Sir?" the paramedics try to get Booth's attention. He nods his head and turns to look at Angela. "She's pregnant?" Angela asks, her eye's turning glossy from the build up of tears. She looks at Brennan, lying there, helpless. "We are going to have to take her to the hospital, stat!" One paramedic says to his partner. "I'm coming! I'm not leaving her." Booth exclaims whilst they put her on a stretcher. He follows them to the ambulance, Angela behind. "I'll meet you at the Hospital" Angela cries and she and Hodgins get into their car and drive off. Inside the ambulance Booth sits, staring into Brennan's weak eyes. "I'm right here Bones."

Brennan looks at Booth, she looks really scared and she doesn't know what to do. She has tears running down her eyes and she says to Booth "Please whatever you do, make sure that they don't give me anything." She can see the confusion in his eyes. She looks at him and she squeezes his hand. "I don't want anything because of the baby, it could harm the baby. Please? Tell them I don't want anything done apart from a blood test and maybe an ECG OK?" She sniffles. "I don't want an x-ray because that will kill the baby." She looks at Booth and squeezes his hand tightly and her eyes roll at the back of her head. The paramedics start to scream at the driver to go faster and that her blood pressure is dropping. The paramedics start to panic.

A swirl of emotions was spinning inside of Booth's head. As the minutes went past they wasn't processing, it was all a blur. The paramedics began panicking but Booth tried to stay as calm as he could to comfort Brennan. "You're fine, they will look after you, I promise." Booth said with certainty but he was certain, he was extremely worried. He didn't know what was going to happen and time seemed to be passing quickly. They had now arrived at the hospital. The doors were swung open and Booth watched as Brennan was rushed into the emergency room. He tried running after them but his legs were locked in shock. He just stood there, still, at the front of the hospital. A quiet tear running down his face. "Booth!" he hears someone call from the distance but he can't move. He just stands there. Angela comes running up to him, "What's going on?" she cries.  
"I don't know, they were speaking in their technical language, Bones would know but she's not- she passed out-" Booth begins to run in the direction they took Brennan, pushing everyone out the way, "I need to find her, I told her I wouldn't leave her. Bones!" he shouts.

The doctors run to Booth. "I'm sorry sir. You can't come back here." It's so bad that they have to push Booth away and then they rush away from him. The last thing Booth sees is Brennan laying there. The doctors do blood tests and a lot of tests. The doctor comes out her room after 2 or 3 hours. "Mr Booth? Dr. Brennan is awake and she is asking you." The doctor pulls him over to the side. "You're very lucky Mr Booth. The she and the baby are okay. What happened was that her body was reacting to the pregnancy. The hormones were taking over her body. You got her to the hospital just in time because after the hormones take over, the body could reject the baby because the hormones are too much for the body to handle." He sighs "We gave her medicine and she and the baby are fine, we have prevented the miscarriage." Afterwards the doctor walks away and Booth is left standing their looking at Brennan's room door.

What was only 2 or 3 hours felt like a life time to Booth. He sat in the waiting as instructed with Angela and Hodgins. It had all happened so quickly he could hardly believe it. Hodgins was rushing around the hospital trying to get someone to talk so they could find out how Brennan was doing. Angela was fetching coffee and trying to find food so Booth had something to take his mind off everything and Booth just sat there waiting. Finally Angela came back and sat down next to Booth. They sipped their coffee. "She'll be alright you know" Angela says confidently. "Brennan is a fighter. It's probably just stomach cramps, you know from being pregnant and all" she raises her eyebrows at Booth. "Why didn't she tell me, I'm her best friend?"  
Booth sighed, "I just found out myself."  
"She's 6 weeks though"  
"I know but I think she's been scared, she went to the doctors today and he told me. I think she has known all along but just been nervous to believe it. You know what she's like, always needs proof." Booth smiles "it's amazing though, isn't it. We can start a family together and now with - " Booth pauses. The realisation that it might not be happening just hit him.  
"It will be fine." Angela says supportively. Just as she says it the doctors tells Booth that Brennan is awake and he rushes over to her. "Bones, how are you feeling?"

Brennan smiles at him. "I'm feeling okay, just a little bit shocked that's all. I'm just glad that the doctor was able to save the baby." She kisses him. "The doctor told me I can go home but I can't go to work and I have to take it easy." She smiles "So that means we can still celebrate with the dinner we have planned tonight, you know at the restaurant?" She looks out of the window of the hospital and she sees Angela crying and Hodgins holding her and trying to get her to calm down. "Can you get Angela please? She seems like she is having a panic attack." She frowns and looks at Angela worried. Booth gently slips out of the room. The next thing Brennan sees is Angela run into the room and then is being hugged tightly. "I'm fine!" She says to Angela. Booth and Hodgins hear Angela scream "You're pregnant!" This makes Booth and Hodgins laugh.

"How can you be so relaxed about this, the doctor said you here just in time. This is serious Bones we can't just pretend like nothing happened and go back to our original plans" Booth tells Brennan. "from now on you're never leaving my sigh, I can't lose you Bones"  
Booth was uncomfortable with Brennan leaving the hospital so soon, "I think maybe you should stay here over night" he said but Brennan was having none of it and Booth sent in Angela. Booth and Hodgins stand outside the room, watching Angela and Brennan. "So is it true?" Hodgins asks.  
"Is what true?"  
"About Brennan?"  
At that moment they both hear Angela screaming, Booth nods.  
"Yes it's true" his smile returned.


End file.
